


Transparent

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Nia thinks about meeting Kamina someday.





	Transparent

Nia wanted to know more about Kamina, He seemed pretty important enough to still be talked about long after his death, And She saw that Simon and the rest of Team Dai-Gurren held him in high regard.

 

But, She wanted to know.

 

"Simon, Can you tell me about your bro?"

"What was he like?"

"I Don't Know if I can."

"Sorry."

She try'll again some other day.

 

Maybe someday.


End file.
